monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/14 August 2016
00:00:22 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:00:28 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:05:38 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:05:50 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 00:06:55 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:07:02 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:10:19 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:10:26 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:11:22 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:11:28 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:12:11 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 00:12:17 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:14:48 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 00:14:58 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 00:15:05 Suzaku 13: Compre un sabueso Bv 00:17:29 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:17:37 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:17:53 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 00:18:23 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:18:38 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:20:08 Suzaku 13: ola nauel xdxDxDXXD 00:20:40 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:20:50 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:22:04 Nahuel Borda: holi xdxDDDDD 00:22:45 Nahuel Borda: Raios, tarde. :v ? 00:23:19 BowserRDML: Nop 00:23:40 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:23:47 Nahuel Borda: Encima de muerto, el chat está aburrido, más que de costumbre. (yaoming) (? 00:24:12 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:24:30 Nahuel Borda: Tal vez el que esté muerto es una muestra de que necesitamos afilar nuestra amistad y tenemos que aprender a establecer una conversación con los limitados recursos que tenemos. (serio) 00:24:32 Suzaku 13: ste men 00:24:53 Suzaku 13: Todo iba bien hasta que leí limitados 00:25:17 Nahuel Borda: ilimitados * (okay) 00:26:31 Nahuel Borda: Pero bueno, de seguro Bows no habla porque está noviando, Suza está con su elfa, Blitz es Blitz y Ebe es Ebe. :v 00:26:57 Nahuel Borda: Y Pika con su fiel Bot de Germán, como siempre. u: 00:27:09 Super Varuna: Yo termine de editar el Monstragram V': 00:27:16 Suzaku 13: ¿Como sabes que tengo elfa? 00:27:20 Suzaku 13: ¿Acaso me espías? 00:28:01 Nahuel Borda: Lo dijiste una vez, plz. (yaoming) 00:28:04 Suzaku 13: Kk 00:28:27 Nahuel Borda: Claro, pero cuando faltaban 22 monstruos y contando nadie se acordaba del Monstagram. v: 00:28:34 Nahuel Borda: 25 * ;V 00:28:48 Suzaku 13: Bientos, hicieron un evento, si gana Ash la liga todos irán a un lugar donde aparecen pokémon, hay 5500 personas interesadas y 4000+ que asistirán, la wea con más de 10 mil personas, esto se va a descontrolaaaar :v 00:29:22 Nahuel Borda: Pues la grasa ya hizo un evento de encontrarse. (yaoming) 00:31:52 BowserRDML: lel 00:32:41 Super Varuna: Nahuel (derp) 00:34:13 Super Varuna: Nahuel :'v 00:34:35 Super Varuna: (okay) 00:37:21 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 00:37:28 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 00:43:36 Nahuel Borda: oigo xdxDDDDD 00:43:47 Super Varuna: ):'v 00:44:09 Super Varuna: Podrias agregarles los demas links a las demas imagenes? :'v 00:59:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: {y} 00:59:52 Super Varuna: Eso es un si? :v 01:00:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io k c bro, diskulpaz. 01:00:24 Super Varuna: :'v 01:01:05 Suzaku 13: Blitz, hablo de choudon 01:01:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ah. 01:01:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pero luego la güea de los Magos? x'd 01:02:12 Suzaku 13: En lo que juego con Death en showdown lo hacemos :v 01:03:30 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 01:03:36 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:04:13 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 01:04:47 Nahuel Borda: ¿Suza juega con la muerte? o.o 01:04:52 Nahuel Borda: k (valiente) :v 01:05:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Es hacker. 01:05:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que batalla mas epica entre Suza y el Chico muerte :v 01:06:44 Nahuel Borda: Epic Rap Battle of History de Suza v.s. La ParKa. :v 01:06:56 Nahuel Borda: vamo' a spamearle' :v 01:07:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Hora del (spam) 01:07:48 Nahuel Borda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVbH1BVXywY Por si se atreven. v: 01:08:28 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: k güen spam 01:09:13 Nahuel Borda: no es kmo k me paguen xdxD 01:09:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:10:34 BowserRDML: o/ 01:10:55 HumanoidPikachu: Ste avatar de Youkai que no aparece 01:10:57 Nahuel Borda: Hi Minase. o/ x777 01:11:01 HumanoidPikachu: #CulpaDePython 01:11:29 BowserRDML: wat 01:13:27 Nahuel Borda: #CulpaDeBows 01:13:36 Nahuel Borda: Pero te perdonamos si te unes a LH 7u7 01:14:08 BowserRDML: No 01:14:22 BowserRDML: Ni LH, ni SDLG, nada! (elmo) 01:15:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Perdonamos? 01:15:27 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 01:15:34 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 01:15:40 Nahuel Borda: Entonces no te perdonamos. :v 01:15:47 Nahuel Borda: Bloks, shh :v 01:15:55 Suzaku 13: Él y sus jolqiadaz 01:15:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io lo perdono xd 01:17:02 Nahuel Borda: ¬¬ 01:17:05 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 01:17:11 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 01:17:19 HumanoidPikachu: LH? 01:17:28 Nahuel Borda: ste mega bloks, antes hacías cubitos cheveres :v 01:17:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Legion Holk. 01:17:47 Nahuel Borda: Legión Holk. * 01:17:49 Nahuel Borda: okya 01:17:51 HumanoidPikachu: lol 01:17:54 Suzaku 13: Tú antes eras la chispa de los corazones de blox y yo T_T 01:18:01 Suzaku 13: el trueno de los corazones* :v 01:18:30 Nahuel Borda: shispitas atak xdxD 01:18:50 Nahuel Borda: justo en el korokoro TV (okay) 01:19:11 Nahuel Borda: sí, korokoro. :v 01:19:30 Suzaku 13: corocoro xdxDXdxdXd 01:19:32 Nahuel Borda: como un koro de flautistas pero doble. v: 01:19:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: El men que si era bien zhido era ese tal PeKa :,v 01:20:17 Nahuel Borda: Cuando era PeKa; El Profe si era chevere. Ahora; El PeKa si era chevere. (nc) 01:21:05 BowserRDML: xD 01:21:20 Ebenecer: Okay 01:21:25 Ebenecer: Too much Yu Gi Oh por hoy :'v 01:21:38 BowserRDML: chingleto 01:21:40 BowserRDML: el profe chicle 01:21:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Professor Gayton* 01:21:54 Suzaku 13: xdxDxDXDXdxdxdXD 01:21:56 Suzaku 13: +10 minase 01:22:12 Nahuel Borda: Estamos hablando de Chingleto, no de Layton. ¬¬ 01:22:38 Suzaku 13: (profesor layton) 01:22:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (y) 01:23:12 Nahuel Borda: Pero es obvio que sólo hablas cuando te conviene. >:v 01:24:11 Nahuel Borda: Kirishima-Rex (? 01:24:16 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Y tú hablas de forma seria cuando te conviene. Jaquemate xd (?) 01:24:42 Nahuel Borda: (._.) 01:24:43 T1M3R10N B0T: Ke wea (._.) 01:24:47 BowserRDML: "Rex" 01:24:57 Nahuel Borda: Sep. 01:25:00 Nahuel Borda: Como las galletas. 01:25:09 BowserRDML: me tenias que acordar de un apodo que me dieron.... (ojo) 01:25:33 BowserRDML: bueh ya que :v 01:26:02 Nahuel Borda: oie mina-c, dame mas argumentos, porque tu comentario es tan hueco como un pozo. :u 01:26:36 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Últimamente mis nick están muy asociados con galletas... Cosas del destino... 01:26:42 BowserRDML: xD 01:26:58 BowserRDML: traigan a danny y hacemos party 01:26:59 BowserRDML: (?) 01:27:14 Nahuel Borda: por k c-ra ? :u 01:27:57 Nahuel Borda: well, al parecer ya no quieres hablar, así que te dejaré sola, solita. vvvv: 01:28:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No fue un argumento lo que dije, fue una indirecta muy directa, Naguel. 01:28:19 BowserRDML: Lei Igneel 01:28:29 BowserRDML: tengo pegado el FT en la cabez 01:28:32 BowserRDML: cabeza* 01:29:10 Nahuel Borda: ahora sabemos categorizar cosas, eh? baia baia, minase tenia mejores trucos bajo la manga para contrarrestar mis comentarios. :v 01:30:19 BowserRDML: seh 01:31:04 Nahuel Borda: https://youtu.be/Ha1jyRRI9fI?t=20s Ehem ehem T-Rex ehem ;v 01:31:26 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tengo eso y más. Sólo dame tus mejores trucos para poder contradecirtelos ;v (?) 01:31:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (pop) 01:32:27 Nahuel Borda: Así que así será. (serio) 01:32:44 Nahuel Borda: Más vale que prepares el ban. v:< 01:33:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Con bloqueo si quieres. 01:33:48 Nahuel Borda: Aunque por tu rapidez, dudo que alcances a abrir la cuadrilla de usuario. (yaoming) 01:34:17 Nahuel Borda: Más slow que Slowpoke e Internet Explorer juntos. v: 01:34:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Con dar una visita a tus contribuciones me basta y sobra. 01:34:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel, conocido como Juliosin 2.0 (? 01:35:14 BowserRDML: como cuando dicen que slowpoke es lento 01:35:17 BowserRDML: pero ni lo es tanto 01:35:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cuando tu vuelvas, yo ya fui y regresé 2 veces ;v 01:35:54 BowserRDML: halee un avatar de un bebe dragon llorando 01:35:55 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Lento es un Torkoal (? 01:36:03 BowserRDML: se ve kyut (heart) 01:36:03 Nahuel Borda: Con dar visita a tus wiki-amigos también me basta y sobra. Sí, claro, la que no puede termianr un proyecto. :v 01:36:38 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Terminr. (atheus) 01:36:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No espera. 01:36:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Lo dije mal yo también 01:36:55 Nahuel Borda: (lol) 01:37:02 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Maldición 01:37:12 Nahuel Borda: Mldición. * ;V 01:37:19 Nahuel Borda: Maldición. * >:v 01:37:53 Suzaku 13: Mldición. * ;V 01:37:54 Suzaku 13: x2 01:38:39 Nahuel Borda: Bueno, tengo que aceptar que los quisimos engañar haciendo una pelea falsa, pero no salió bien. xdxDDD 01:38:48 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 01:39:02 Suzaku 13: bale kk 01:39:09 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 01:39:28 BowserRDML: eso era pelea feik? crei que era una charla normal 01:39:43 Nahuel Borda: habla el señor paz. 01:39:47 Nahuel Borda: y tu nobel ? :v 01:40:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Salió como cuando Bows recomienda ataques de un monstruo que no le pidieron, todo mal. 01:40:09 Nahuel Borda: ggg vvvv: 01:40:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ok, perdón Bows :c 01:40:23 Nahuel Borda: (lol) x1.000 01:40:49 Nahuel Borda: buena esa minac xdxD 01:40:59 BowserRDML: em 01:41:01 BowserRDML: no entendi 01:41:21 BowserRDML: es mas no le halle el chiste (nc) 01:41:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Y es mejor que no lo entiendas... 01:41:46 BowserRDML: es que entiendo pero no le halle el chiste 01:41:54 BowserRDML: bueh como sea 01:42:19 Nahuel Borda: Y es mejor que no lo halles... :v 01:42:29 BowserRDML: xd 01:42:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya van dos veces que Nahuel hace una pelea feik 01:42:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Solo que en la segunda no se la creyo nadie. :v 01:43:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, almenos io no (yaoming) 01:43:18 Suzaku 13: Blitz, sé que me querías retar :v 01:43:22 Suzaku 13: Pelea >:v 01:43:28 Minase Kirishima-Rei: A mi me hicieron una pelea feik hace tiempo por culpa de Bows, Naguel recordará eso... 01:43:28 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 01:43:35 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 01:43:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La pelea entre Danny y Araos? Emmm 01:43:54 Minase Kirishima-Rei: La trolleada más grande que me jugaron. 01:44:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sí (okay) 01:44:25 Nahuel Borda: jajaja 01:44:26 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 01:44:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Eso si fue una pelea feik xd 01:44:36 Nahuel Borda: Por eso los quiero a esos zhavos. <3 (okay) 01:44:39 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 01:44:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Malditos sean los 2. 01:44:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ustedes no v: 01:45:01 Nahuel Borda: Pero lo hicieron por tu bien. <3 01:45:08 Nahuel Borda: Bueno, por el bien de Bows... 01:45:15 Nahuel Borda: Pero también el tuyo. :v 01:45:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: jajaja 01:45:39 BowserRDML: salseo 01:45:41 BowserRDML: me encanta 01:46:03 BowserRDML: ebe es el amo del AFK de este chat 01:46:24 Ebenecer: Quiero ver un anime tranquilo 01:46:26 Ebenecer: :'v 01:46:42 Nahuel Borda: Ya dejen al chico en paz. ._. 01:46:46 Ebenecer: Ademas que no tengo nada interesante que decir (idea) 01:46:53 Nahuel Borda: ¿No ven que está viendo BNP? vvvv: 01:47:01 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Un anime tranquilo? One Punch Man xdxDxD 01:47:17 Nahuel Borda: uan paaaaaaaaaaanch (fiesta fiesta) 01:47:42 Nahuel Borda: #HailMr.Robot :v 01:47:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Boku no Pico? Que sucio Ebe... 01:47:51 Super Varuna: :V 01:48:11 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: jajaja 01:48:19 Super Varuna: jajaja 01:48:26 BowserRDML: xD 01:48:34 Nahuel Borda: Por fin alguien entendió. Thnx Minase. :v 01:48:52 Suzaku 13: ¡Uan Tu Tri For! uan pash kayou meseleten show ola baca saludame ia uan pooosh 01:49:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: xddd 01:49:58 Nahuel Borda: "ola baca saludame ia" jajaja 01:50:26 BowserRDML: xDDD 01:50:36 BowserRDML: me estoy muriendo de la risa xDD 01:51:37 BowserRDML: extrañaba estas charlas nocturnas :'v 01:51:52 Super Varuna: Yo no se que weas dijo suza pero igual..derp) 01:52:00 Suzaku 13: Usted no sabe mijo 02:19:00 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:19:02 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:19:11 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yeah madafakááá v: 02:19:33 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:19:40 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:19:47 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot 02:20:07 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:20:14 T1M3R10N B0T: T1M3R10N B0T en linea (Versión: 48.861), cualquier petición o duda del bot hacedla en el muro del desarrollador. Se han actualizado los registros del chat. 02:20:35 Nahuel Borda: !rankwaifu Dross 02:20:36 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Dross: 2/10 02:20:39 Nahuel Borda: (lol) 02:20:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ):v 02:20:47 T1M3R10N B0T: Bueno pero no te enojes 02:20:55 Nahuel Borda: Minase >:v 02:21:02 Nahuel Borda: !rankhusbando Dross 02:21:03 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Dross : 9/10 02:21:06 Nahuel Borda: vvv: 02:21:12 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Mejor Bv 02:21:26 HumanoidPikachu: _op_localsong:Mili:Cerebrite 02:21:28 T1M3R10N B0T: Se ha abierto el archivo de música: Cerebrite - Mili 02:21:30 Nahuel Borda: !rankhusbando Eminem 02:21:31 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Eminem : 4/10 02:21:37 Nahuel Borda: :v 02:21:37 Nahuel Borda: oie ):v 02:21:55 Nahuel Borda: !rankhusbando Eminem 02:21:56 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Eminem: 6/10 02:22:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 02:22:05 Nahuel Borda: Mmm, mejor. (yaoming) 02:22:19 Nahuel Borda: !rankwaifu Eminem 02:22:19 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Eminem: 1/10 02:22:30 Nahuel Borda: oie k t paza men ? ):v 02:22:30 Ebenecer: !rankwaif- 02:22:32 Ebenecer: . . . 02:22:33 Ebenecer: mejor no 02:22:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (lol) 02:22:54 Nahuel Borda: Recuerdo cuando rompí el bot 2 veces seguidas. :'v 02:23:01 HumanoidPikachu: si 02:23:17 HumanoidPikachu: y ahora que me lo recuerdas... 02:23:17 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cols loca, pega de locura xdxDxD 02:23:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Cola* 02:23:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: V: 02:23:24 HumanoidPikachu: te agregaré a la lista de ignore otra vez 02:23:25 Nahuel Borda: jajaja 02:23:38 Nahuel Borda: ok, igual ya termine de usarlo. :b 02:23:47 Nahuel Borda: Espera. 02:23:50 HumanoidPikachu: ok 02:23:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Civil War. 02:23:51 Nahuel Borda: Una última :'v 02:23:55 HumanoidPikachu: No. 02:23:59 Nahuel Borda: !rankhusbando Eminem. 02:24:00 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Eminem.: 1/10 02:24:01 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:mainfile 02:24:07 Nahuel Borda: raios :v 02:24:35 Nahuel Borda: !rankhusbando Rank de: 02:24:36 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Rank de:: 7/10 02:24:40 Nahuel Borda: (lol) 02:24:57 Minase Kirishima-Rei: !rankhusbando Eminem 02:24:57 T1M3R10N B0T: Rank de Eminem: 1/10 02:25:03 Nahuel Borda: ¬¬ 02:25:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: V: 02:25:11 Nahuel Borda: cierto. 02:25:16 Nahuel Borda: lo estoy haciendo mal. 02:25:17 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot 02:25:35 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:25:41 T1M3R10N B0T: T1M3R10N B0T en linea (Versión: 48.861), cualquier petición o duda del bot hacedla en el muro del desarrollador. Se han actualizado los registros del chat. 02:25:54 Suzaku 13: poka 02:26:02 HumanoidPikachu: Chuzaku 02:26:06 Nahuel Borda: Le voy a dejar una petición a Pika en su muro. :v 02:26:12 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 02:26:23 Nahuel Borda: !rankwaifu waifu xdxDxDxDxxDxdxDXd 02:26:29 Nahuel Borda: :'V 02:27:08 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Naguel el (valiente) 02:28:00 HumanoidPikachu: :v 02:28:24 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 02:28:30 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 02:29:09 Nahuel Borda: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Muro:HumanoidPikachu miren mens :'v 02:29:57 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 02:30:03 Minase Kirishima-Rei: jajaja 02:30:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ste Naguel xD 02:30:35 HumanoidPikachu: Respondido con HumanoidWallMSGBot 02:30:49 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 02:31:25 Nahuel Borda: ay zi ay zi muy shanki usted :'v 02:31:29 HumanoidPikachu: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:77007#2 02:31:48 HumanoidPikachu: _op_showlist:ignorado_list 02:31:49 T1M3R10N B0T: Usuarios en la lista de ignorados: Nahuel Borda. - Rango: -1 02:31:51 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Muro masageador del Bot de Humanoid - HumanoidWallMSGBot ? 02:31:52 HumanoidPikachu: -1 02:31:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Okia :c 02:32:01 HumanoidPikachu: Si, Milanesa 02:32:15 HumanoidPikachu: -1, wut? 02:32:17 HumanoidPikachu: desde cuando? 02:33:00 Nahuel Borda: s k io soi negativo men xdxD 02:33:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Zhavos 02:33:35 Suzaku 13: mande zheba 02:33:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Zhaba? 02:33:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ustedes gastarian una Master Ball en un Zapdos o la guardarian para Mew, Articuno o Moltres? (serio) 02:33:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ah, Zheba... 02:34:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Visto 02:35:26 Ebenecer: Para un pokemon errante 02:35:30 Ebenecer: (serio) 02:35:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo no sé de pokémon así que no te puedo responder :'v 02:35:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que no se vuelve Pokemon errante en la sexta generación? .v 02:36:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O en la quinta, io k c 02:36:15 Suzaku 13: Blitz, Mewtwo, Mewtwo es el mejor pokémon en Red 02:36:18 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya vuelvo (:3) 02:36:30 Suzaku 13: Zapdos y el resto con ultra men :y 02:36:31 Ebenecer: Pokemon Errante es de a partir de la segunda 02:36:37 Ebenecer: ste men xdxdxd 02:36:41 Ebenecer: Errante = que se puede espacar 02:36:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oh, raios 02:36:51 Nahuel Borda: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3Y8ReY_KYI :v 02:36:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :,v 02:37:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios, me olvide curar mis pokes (socorro) 02:37:17 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:38:31 Nahuel Borda: Blitz has un Randomizer Nuzlocke challenge, eso sí es jugar a lo prro. v: 02:38:34 Suzaku 13: Blitz, ¿batalla? 02:38:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Capturo a Zapdos y te mando soli :v 02:39:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios, solo 4 ultra balls (CA) 02:39:08 Suzaku 13: Suerte mijo 02:39:15 Ebenecer: Blitz 02:39:16 Suzaku 13: Recuerda dormir al men 02:39:17 Ebenecer: cual estas jugando? 02:39:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: rojo fuego 02:40:13 Suzaku 13: ¿Tienes Strenght? 02:40:16 Ebenecer: Inicial? 02:40:28 Suzaku 13: Ocupas esa wea para mover piedritas :y 02:40:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ebe, Bulbasaur (yaoming) 02:40:55 Ebenecer: Blitz 02:40:58 Ebenecer: suerte con el Entei 02:40:59 Suzaku 13: Bulbasaur es el mejor sinceramente 02:41:38 Suzaku 13: Con él puedes dormir, paralizar y más wea, aunque me gusta chorisard, ese es más shido para mí en los primeros juegos la dbd 02:41:42 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sep, yo la verdad solo lo elegi por que tambien es tipo veneno, luego vi que es muy util en los primeros Gimnasios (serio) 02:41:52 Ebenecer: Blitz 02:41:55 Ebenecer: que suerte con el Entei 02:41:57 Ebenecer: weon 02:41:59 Ebenecer: ):v 02:42:00 T1M3R10N B0T: Bueno pero no te enojes 02:42:06 Suzaku 13: Entei vale pepino, consigue un Starmie y ya :y 02:42:14 Ebenecer: Suza 02:42:20 Ebenecer: me refiero a capturar a Entei en el rojo fuego 02:42:28 Suzaku 13: :y 02:42:30 Ebenecer: t lo boy a ekzplikar m3n 02:42:37 Suzaku 13: No bro, aurita no 02:42:43 Ebenecer: Bulbasaur = Entei Charmander = Suicune Squirtle = Raikou 02:42:48 Ebenecer: depende de tu inicial 02:42:56 Ebenecer: te saldra uno de esos 3 weones errantes salvajes 02:43:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios 02:43:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: De saberlo me eligia a Charmander ):v 02:43:50 Suzaku 13: Blitz, tú me avisas cuando ya quieras batalla (derp) 02:44:18 Ebenecer: PokeMMO (idea)? -lo matan xdxdxd- 02:44:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un momento? Para conseguir a Articuno debo buscar güeas en la Central Energía y el lugar donde se debe conseguir a Moltres? ):v 02:45:15 Ebenecer: Blitz como te lo digo 02:45:17 Ebenecer: NO 02:45:22 Ebenecer: quien te dijo esa wea (nc)? 02:45:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Un amigo :v 02:45:36 Ebenecer: Mas mentiroso el weon xdxdxd 02:46:43 Suzaku 13: Moltres: Mt. Ember Peak 02:47:01 Suzaku 13: Articuno: Seafoam Islands Floor 4 02:47:11 Suzaku 13: Zapdos: Power Plant 02:47:20 Nahuel Borda: Cajum cajum gugul is our friend cajum cajum :v 02:47:27 Nahuel Borda: okya paro 02:47:29 Suzaku 13: Lugia: Navel Rock 02:47:33 HumanoidPikachu: lol http://prntscr.com/c5g326 02:47:59 Nahuel Borda: Lol. ._. 02:48:42 Ebenecer: No puedo mandar MP 02:48:43 Ebenecer: (:c) 02:48:44 Suzaku 13: k 02:48:54 Ebenecer: ni en UT ni aca ni en CC (:c) 02:49:07 Ebenecer: Magia pokemon (:c) 02:49:38 Nahuel Borda: A mí sí me lo mandaste men xdxD 02:49:48 Ebenecer: magia pokemon 02:50:19 HumanoidPikachu: Lalala~ 02:50:28 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Zapdos de mrd 02:50:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ):v 02:50:31 T1M3R10N B0T: Bueno pero no te enojes 02:50:34 Nahuel Borda: Odio cuando alguien no destaca la tilde en la palabra "Pokémon". ._. 02:50:37 Ebenecer: s small ile oñartxe et 02:50:41 Suzaku 13: jajaja 02:50:47 Suzaku 13: Ese Timerion jajaja jajaja jajaja 02:51:02 Nahuel Borda: Osea, pronuncia "pokemon". >:v 02:51:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Maldita sea, me olvide guardar antes del enfrentamiento, ahora debo hacer toda la güea de vuelta para capturarlo (okay) 02:51:57 HumanoidPikachu: La tilde es de adorno 02:52:27 Nahuel Borda: No, es para que los yankis no pronuncien poukmon. 02:52:27 Ebenecer: Blitz 02:52:31 Ebenecer: quien te conoce Guardar y Carga 02:52:34 Ebenecer: Cargar* 02:52:35 Nahuel Borda: Bolúh. 02:52:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mejor voy a por Moltres :,v 02:53:18 Ebenecer: Blitz 02:53:21 Ebenecer: ve por Mewtwo 02:53:23 Ebenecer: (serio) 02:53:47 Nahuel Borda: Los servers de P. GO no me funcionan, ¿y a tí, Blitz? :c 02:53:53 Ebenecer: s ALLAHU small akbar 02:54:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel, io no juego P.GO 02:54:23 Nahuel Borda: rlly? 02:54:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No puedo instalarlo, alcatel kk 02:54:40 HumanoidPikachu: y es por eso que elijo Samsung 02:54:49 Ebenecer: Blitz 02:54:58 Ebenecer: te regalo uno de mis 2 cel que tengo 02:54:59 HumanoidPikachu: Alcatel = kk 02:55:02 Ebenecer: s total luego me regalan una tableta ¿) 02:55:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oie 02:55:12 Suzaku 13: blox, ¿batalla? :v 02:55:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Aunque Alcatel sea kk, aun asi esta mas barato ):'v 02:55:22 Nahuel Borda: alcatel one touch extra edition limited golden ring & knuckles :v 02:55:24 Suzaku 13: al catel xdXDxDXD 02:59:20 Ebenecer: Ebenecer utiliza su poder de AFK Es Muy Efectivo! 03:29:55 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 03:29:59 T1M3R10N B0T: PikachuSensual (yaranaika) 03:30:03 HumanoidPikachu: iai 03:33:15 /// Supernal Chief ha entrado al chat. /// 03:33:35 Supernal Chief: hi 03:33:39 Supernal Chief: hi 03:33:42 HumanoidPikachu: Supernal \ :v / 03:33:50 Supernal Chief: Este código del flood estaba en WT. 03:33:50 HumanoidPikachu: que te trae por aquí? 03:33:54 Supernal Chief: Nada. 03:33:57 HumanoidPikachu: oc 03:34:13 Supernal Chief: Estoy en computadora. 03:34:22 Supernal Chief: Por fin. 03:34:24 HumanoidPikachu: en tu propia computadora? :V 03:34:30 HumanoidPikachu: lol, felicidades 03:34:59 Supernal Chief: No, en una prestada. :'g 03:35:08 HumanoidPikachu: Ah :'y 03:36:55 Supernal Chief: ¿Me puedes explicar otra vez como poner a los bots? 03:37:04 HumanoidPikachu: en el chat? 03:37:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios, esta puede ser una de las veces en las que por fin gano a Suza :'v 03:37:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y Hola Supernal o/ 03:37:59 Supernal Chief: Sí. 03:38:03 Supernal Chief: Hola Blitz. 03:38:15 Supernal Chief: Por cierto Yumi,, quiero presentarte un proyecto en contra de Skul. 03:38:46 Supernal Chief: Y es bloquearlo de toda la red de Wikia. En sí, no es totalmente hacia Skul, pero le afectará en gran manera. 03:38:56 Supernal Chief: Y desde antes ya estaba en mano de otras comunidades. 03:39:35 Supernal Chief: Lo de: Si presenta baneos o bloqueos graves, o acciones de verdad en contra de los términos de uso de Wikia, se le aplicará un bloqueo en otras comunidades aunque no haya colaborado ahí. 03:39:41 Supernal Chief: Prevenir. 03:39:45 HumanoidPikachu: Ok... espera 03:40:03 HumanoidPikachu: Blitz, puedo pasar link de otro sitio? 03:40:06 HumanoidPikachu: plz :C 03:40:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Por mi no hay problema 03:40:17 HumanoidPikachu: ok 03:40:31 HumanoidPikachu: https://github.com/HumanoidPikachu/humanoid-wikia-chatbot | Supernal, aquí tienes una base de chatbot que yo mismo he creado 03:40:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Aun asi no debes pedirlo. :v 03:40:45 HumanoidPikachu: también ese link está en mi perfil :v 03:40:49 HumanoidPikachu: Oh, ok :V 03:41:44 Supernal Chief: ¿Y cómo lo aplico a Wikia? 03:41:49 Supernal Chief: Esa es mi duda. 03:42:37 HumanoidPikachu: en "ajustes.json" abrilo con el notepad (osea, blog de notas) en "comunidad" reemplaza por "es.terraria" si lo vas a utilizar en ese wiki 03:42:47 HumanoidPikachu: osea, interwiki, sin el "w:c:" 03:43:28 HumanoidPikachu: en Super Bot o Cuenta de Bot debería ir "Itsuki Bot" no? y en "C0ntr4s3ña 4qu1" debe ir la contraseña de la cuenta del bot. 03:44:07 Supernal Chief: ¿Y luego? 03:44:13 Supernal Chief: ¿Inicio sesión con Itsuki? 03:44:20 Supernal Chief: ¿Y lo meto al chat? 03:44:20 HumanoidPikachu: spera, tienes Python 2.7? Category:Chat_logs/2016